A Moth Needs His Peacock
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: This is basically how I think Gabriel Agreste became Hawkmoth. Read if you want to, I kinda just did this for fun...


Gabriel Agreste looked at his reflection on his wife's glass coffin. For a year now she's been like this, but she still had a fragment of hope. He hoped that she'd wake up, no matter what happened.

**~A Year Ago~**

Gabriel Agreste lived happily with his wife Emilie and son Adrien. He was a famous and successful designer, but also held a secret: He was a superhero and worked with his wife Emilie. They worked in secret, often stopping robberies and making sure all was well, but one day Emilie's miraculous broke.

They'd just finished their daily patrol and had landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion. Both heroes detransformed and Emilie coughed as her transformation faded. Gabriel rushed to her side, a worried expression on her face.

"Emilie," His voice was kind and caring, "What's wrong? You're not usually like this."

"The peacock miraculous is broken," Dusuu explained, "It's dangerous to use and I fear for her life."

"I'm not going to just stay back," Emilie coughed, "I'm going to help, no matter what."

"Emilie," Gabriel began, but gave up. He saw that fire in her eyes, the fire that told him, she wasn't giving up, "Ok, but be careful."

"I will be," She smiled, "We're Le Papillion and La Paon. I'll never leave you."

The months went by and Emilie's condition continued to worsen. Every time she transformed, her condition worsened and she went from coughing to coughing up blood and showing signs of fatigue. Gabriel began to worry for her health and urged her to stop using the miraculous, only to have no prevail.

"Please, Emilie," He begged, "I'm worried for you."

"I'm fine, Gabriel," She smiled as she spotted their son heading to his room, "I'll be fine and I'll always be here. Stop worrying for me."

All Gabriel could do was wait, wait for the day when using the miraculous would become too much for her and she'd end up going. But the day that happened, came to soon for him.

Once again, the two had finished patrol and were detransforming, when Emilie collapsed midway. She coughed as she collapsed and Gabriel panicked. He rushed her down to the room he'd made for her, in case his efforts were in vain, and laid her in the coffin.

"Gabriel," She placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled her sweet smile, "Promise me that you'll look after Adrien, and yourself. I should've listened to you...But please look after Adrien, he'll need you."

She coughed a few more times, blood coming up and Gabriel just looked at her, heartbroken. He cradled her hand that held his cheek and tried to smile as he watched the life fade from his wife's body. The coughing got hoarser and hoarser and soon you could hear her laboured breathing. Emile looked into her husband's grey eyes, she wanted them to be the last thing she saw before she left. She thought about Adrien and how her death might effect him, he adored both his parents and she loved him dearly.

"Goodbye, Gabriel," A single tear rolled down her cheek and Gabriel's face reflected the same thing. Her eyes gradually closed and she became the silent soul she is today. A sleeping beauty, with no true love's kiss to wake her up.

Gabriel cried out in pain and rage as his wife slowly lost her life force. His cries could be heard all over the household and many of the servants didn't know what it was for, but they recognised it as the cry of a desperate and lovesick man.

**~Present Times~**

Now he stood in front of that coffin, all of his emotion drained. He only showed emotion for her now, not even his son saw his softer side. What would Emilie think of him now? The designer looked down at his sleeping wife, her angelic features plain. He'd kept her alive for all this time and would until he found a way to save her from death.

"I'm sorry Master," Nooroo tried to comfort him.

"Don't be sorry," He replied icily, "I should've been a better husband, I should've saved her."

"But Master-"

"No!" Gabriel snapped, "It doesn't matter now! I will bring her back and she'll be here. All I need are those miraculous..."

"But..." Nooroo trailed off as he sensed negative emotions, "Master..."

"It's time," Gabriel stood in front of his window, "Nooroo dark wings, rise!"

The designer was then replaced by a super villain dressed in a dark purple suit and grey mask. White butterflies surrounded him and he cupped one in his hands, feeding it the super powers it needed. He then sent it away and smirked at the skyline. No matter what happens, he'll get Emilie back, after all a moth needs his peacock...

* * *

**A/N: So here's how I think Gabriel Agreste became Hawkmoth, here's the story. But I think a lot of people think it's this theory, but whatever! I kinda made it cause I was bored and noticed that I needed some one-shots so...**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


End file.
